


Историй странных обитание: сборник

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: что-то необычное?





	1. Чинить людей его отрада

Есть в мире волшебное существо  
Оно любит помогать всем  
Оно светит ярко и делится со всеми теплом  
Оно чинит сломанных  
Оно склеивает разбитых  
Внутри этого существа много света  
Оно даёт всем частички себя, раздавая свое сердце  
Оно любит всех и считает, что все достойны лучшего  
Оно любит радовать людей  
Но  
Никто не знает  
Что это существо  
Может вмещать в себя свет  
Только потому что внутри пустота  
Оно может давать другими частичку себя, лишь только потому что разбито  
Оно может чинить других, вытаскивая детали из себя  
Оно склеивает других своим теплом  
Оставаясь одиноким наедине с холодом

16 декабря 2018


	2. Что за чудность у поверий?

Есть в мире поверье,  
Что принцессу принц спасет  
От дракона.  
И многие над ним издевались:  
Что принцесса принца спасет,  
Что от принца дракона спать надо,  
Но что,  
Если в действительности все было по другому?  
Что не было ни принца, ни дракона, ни принцессы?  
Их просто н е б ы л о . . .  
Был мир,  
Была планета,  
И люди жили на земле.  
Сочиняли сказки,  
Делились сюжетом,  
А в реальности есть лишь  
Обыденность, в устах жестокость  
От людей, что говорят  
Нет магии, принцесс и фей,  
Есть лишь работа, труд  
И нечего ломать систему,  
Придумывая сказки,  
Но  
Ведь люди — творцы  
В природе своей.  
Хоть и могут они разрушать,  
Им также дано созидать,  
Творить миры в своих видениях  
Построить замок  
Найти принцессу  
И сказка станет оживать...

16 декабря 2018


	3. Созведние белой медведицы

Схожу с ума  
В одиночестве танца  
Простые три слова:  
«Нам надо расстаться»…

Но чтобы расстаться,  
Нам надо встретиться;  
Где же ты,  
Моя белая медведица?..

10 марта 2019


	4. Расскажи мне сказку... Прошу

— Расскажи мне сказку  
Прошу

— Хорошо  
Когда-то в далёком будущем будет жить одна прекрасная принцесса  
Ей будет 23 года  
И она будет мечтать носить винтажные каблуки  
Рваные джинсы  
И растянутые футболки  
Она прикажет скупить многие знаменитые стихотворения авторов  
И много-много виниловых пластинок

— А жить она где будет?

— Она будет жить в замке  
Но огромность замка будет давить на нее своей пустотой  
Поэтому в ее комнате будет много декора  
Который будет скрашивать не существование

— А в тех краях дракон будет?

— Будет  
Но это будет мудрый добрый дракон  
Охраняющий библиотеку от хулиганов

— А дальше?

— Однажды, Принцесса пойдет в библиотеку, чтобы отдать стихи Байрона и взять книгу по рукоделию: ей захочется сделать из гипса такой же череп как у Шекспира  
В библиотеке она увидит странного, зашуганного котенка, что жался к ногам Дракона

— Котенок будет черным?

— Да  
С белым ушком  
И рыжей лапкой  
Мудрый дракон попросит Принцессу забрать этого котенка, которого он спас от хулиганов  
И выкормить  
И скажет, что котенок будет хорошим другом

— А потом Принцесса выкормит и вырастит котенка, соберёт вещи и уедет путешествовать из замка?

— Да  
Она узнает много интересного  
Новые страны  
Новые языки

— И встретит там свою любовь?

— Она купит себе уютный, идеальный по ее вкусам домик  
Небольшой, теплый, с местом для кошечки и библиотекой  
А потом, однажды, спустя пару лет, она пойдет покупать корм для кота  
И увидит невероятно красивого человека  
С удивительными глазами  
И приятным голосом

— И они будут счастливы вместе?

— Да  
Они долго будут сходиться и знакомиться  
И найдут у себя много много общего

— Спасибо

— Не за что, солнце

— Солнышко  
Пойдем спать?

— Пойдем, дорогая

— Сладких снов, Солнышко

— Сладких снов  
Пусть тебе присниться твой идеальный мир

21 марта 2019


End file.
